Sick days
by Imjustrach
Summary: Wes is ill and David has the job of taking care of him. Pure Fluff ! Wes/David established relationship. Terrible Title :/. Please review it makes me want to write more!


*3:12AM*

It was early, to early to be exact, to be woken up. It took me a moment to realise that it wasn't my alarm clock that had woken me up. I look to my right to find Wes's bed empty, with blankets thrown in odd positions and pillows on the floor. Curious I get up and look around the room, well look as much as humanly possible in a room with no light, standing on various objects causing some very 'un-manly' yelps of pain, which I really hope no-one heard. I stumble tiredly to the en-suite door and turned the light on to find Wes. On the floor, knees up to his chest, head hovering over the toilet bowl heaving up the entire contents of his stomach. I didn't need to make my presence known for Wes to look up at me, tears streaming down his cheeks and all pigment drained from his face.

I feel uneasy, I hate seeing Wes this way and thankfully its only on rare occasion I do. He makes sure that he is never sick, he stays at least 10foot away from anyone with even the slightest hint of illness and has a strict diet and exercise raceme that only I have ever been able to get him to break. Granted I may have pined him down on the floor and forced the Redvine in his mouth but he still ate it! I looked down at him again, heart breaking as I did so, grabbed a nearby wash cloth and placed it under the cold tap just enough to make it damp. I pad over to him kneeling just behind him on the floor and can already feel the heat radiating of him. I place the wash cloth on the back of his neck and hug him close, him melting into my touch. We stay there for a while, just me hugging him, at times kissing the top of his head. I know how much he loves that, but he's starts sobbing silently.

'Wes, baby what's wrong ?' my grip tightening as the word's left my mouth. He just shakes his head, whispering something inaudible then gripping to me harder, only letting go to empty his stomach once more. I just sit back helpless, slowly rubbing his back. Once finished he sits there and catches his breath, letting the tears flow freely as my arms weave themselves around his shaking body once more. I detach the wash cloth from his neck, throw it into the sink and dry the droplets of water that lay in the place I took the cloth from. He gives a slight smile when he realises that I am mimicking him, whenever I was sick, which happened more often than enough, Wes disregarded his 10foot away from illness rule and took care of me. He would do everything I have done, then help me up of the floor, take me to his bed, give me some medication, wrap his arms around me and let me fall asleep. So that's what I did. Getting him up was difficult considering the size of the of bathroom and our current position did not help what so ever. Still holding him we walk over to my bed and throw the covers back, he climbs in mindlessly and shifts to get comfortable. I quickly run to the medical cabinet and grab 2 paracetamol and a glass of water, but by the time I make it to the bed, Wes is crashed in my bed, holding onto the comforter for dear life. I don't have the heart to wake him so I place the tablets and glass on the table next to my bed and climb in next to him. Slipping my arms around him and holding him close to my chest, I lean down and place a tender kiss on his forehead and settle down to sleep.

Which is proved impossible with the fear that he would be sick again in the night and not wake me up, I'm not letting him be on his own. So I stare at him most of the night, taking in all his features. Even in his ill state he still managed to look like the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. His normally tanned skin slightly paled and redness forming around his eyes I lean forward and press my lips to his cheek so softly as not to wake him, but he still feels it. I know because I see a slight smile tug on the corners of his mouth. I wish I could see him smile now, not a slight smile a full on smile that only Wes posses the ability to produce, a smile that could and does light up the sky. I finally fall asleep not by choice but by pure necessity thinking of the amazing boy that still lay in my arms.

*7:08AM*

I feel something scrambling, trying to break free so I hold on tighter. Gripping whatever is there like it was life itself.

'Dave, David let go, l-let go p-please!' yelped Wes, his voice cracking and barely above a whisper, but enough to wake me up and let go straight away. As soon as my grip subsided Wes jumped out of the bed and fled to the bathroom. I follow at a slightly slower pace and by the time I get there his head is already over the toilet and his body is jolting from its attempts to empty its already empty self. Falling back, tears already flowing from the pain of his aching ribs, he looks up at me crumbles. Body shaking sobs quake through his body. I run over and hold him steady, whispering soothing words in his ears, rubbing his back and arm slowly, trying to clam him down before it turns into a panic attack. Wes has a very, very bad history with panic attacks, the slightest things triggers them and they scare the hell out of me. His breathing returns to somewhat normal and he just lets his body collapse into mine. I can hear him inhaling my sent, he does that a lot, especially when he's stressed or upset it seems to calm him down, and if I'm not around he will come up to my closet and find one of my hoodies and wear it to bed or while he's working. I can't tell you how cute it is to come in the room to find Wes sat at his desk in my favourite blue hoodie.

Once again I help him get up, this time I lead him to the sink and tell him to wash his face over and to brush his teeth, he looks at me like I had just grew another head but does it anyway. I walk into the room and pick up the tablets and glass of water and take them into the bathroom. After doing what I asked he took and the tablets and made his way back to my bed, just sitting there this time, staring at me.

'I don't think I am going to make it to breakfast or first period' Wes whispered, it wasn't supposed to be a whisper but that's what I came out as.

'You're not going anyway today' I know there's an argument about to start, Wes hates missing school, hates it with a passion. Most people hate school but for some reason Wes loves it, that's the one part of him I have never understood.

'No! I cant David, I will fall behind and I have Smith today, you know what he's like with attendance and I-humph' I had crossed the room and silenced him with a kiss, the only thing that will shut him up when he goes on 'ramble-mode'. I sit beside him, cup his face and stare him right in the eye, trying to figure out what was really going through his mind. His eyes were always a good way to see what he was thinking, looking into his eyes was a way of reading him, that's if you had years of practice, which I am lucky enough to have had.

'Look, I will get Kurt or Blaine to get you all the notes and work so you wont fall behind in anything okay?'

'Why can't you take them?'

"I am staying right here with you after I run down to the Campus store and get some things okay?"

"No! Your not missing school because of me Dave!" Wes screamed, well with the current state of his voice it was more a squeak. I knew he would react like this, but on the rare occasion that his is ill he never wanted to be alone, no matter how much he said he didn't mind. Grabbing some jogging bottoms and a hoodie, I get my trainers on despite Wes's constant shouts of annoyance, I head down to the Campus store. Grabbing the basic sick day necessities; Orange Juice, Crackers, Redvines, Paracetamol and a couple of magazines. I take the long way back to the dorm, stopping by Blaines to tell him about me and Wes and asked him to take notes and collect work. Of course he agreed, he also offered to talk to Wes because he knew that he was mad at me for getting me and him the day off, I declined the offer and went to face my ill, angry boyfriend alone.

*7:35*

I let myself into room and look over to see Wes still pouting, but less serve than I had expected. I walk over to my bed, set the bag down and lean down to kiss Wes on the top of his head, a move I was certain he would pull away from, but didn't. Normal Wes, non-ill Wes, would have pulled away with some witty comeback, but ill Wes likes to be cuddled and kissed until he's better, although I don't think that its his first choice. I empty the contents of the bag on the table next to Wes and hand him the magazines and watch his face light up at the sight of them as he franticly opened the first one on the pile. Wes isn't like most people, he doesn't sleep when he's ill, never has done so I always make sure there is stuff to keep him occupied. Rummaging around the room I find tissues and a pile of his favourite DVD's. Placing them all on the bed I get changed back into my P'J's and settle down next to him. Looking over his shoulder at what he was reading, well in this case was looking at with eyes popping out of his head, he had picked muscle magazine why am I not surprised?

"Okay, so I'm not good enough now, oh that's how it is" I whisper so close to his ear that it makes the hairs on the back of his stick up, whilst caressing his arm. Things I do for him when he's ill.

"Baby you more than good enough but if you happened to magic up biceps like his, I for one would not complain, especially if you came dressed in them far to tight CK boxers too' then he smiled, his signature smile, the smile that I now live for. I just laugh, flexing my arms in the process, just to receive a laugh in response.

"Thanks baby, I can feel the love"

He turned around to what seemed like to kiss me but moved to quickly and turned green. After a minute of deep breathing he turned back to me and kissed my cheek. Snuggling his body to mine, perfect fit I must add, and turning his attention back to the magazine in his lap. The sun hitting in the perfect spot to make him look like an angel.* **A/N I had to get RENT in here somewhere, he he* **He must have felt my gaze because he turned his head.

"What ? Do I have something on my face?" he says whilst franticly patting his face. Giggling I lean down to kiss him only to find his hand in the way, I retreat with a slight pout to find him now giggling at me.

"I don't want you to get s-sick" his voice cracking slightly but either way looking up at me and smiling, and I just cant help but smile back and compromise, kissing his forehead instead.

After reading every readable thing in sight, minus the text books that lay around the room, we settled on the pile of DVD's at the bottom of the bed, slipping RENT in I head back to the bed and pull Wes to me, this is how we stayed for the rest of the day, well the rest of the day when Wes's stomach wasn't trying to empty itself of the minimal food that was in it that is.

*7:35PM*

At some point we both must have fell asleep, I only woke up because of a bang, that had apparently came from our room door closing. I look around and see Wes still asleep and a pile of books that had magicked themselves onto my desk. Slowly prying my way out of Wes's grasp as not to wake him, I go over to the desk and find a note;

_Hey, didn't want to wake you, okay Blaine did but I didn't so count yourself lucky I can persuade people, his way of waking you guys up involved a bucket of ice water. Anyway he's all your guys work from today plus a copy of vogue for Wes, I don't care what he says he loves it. See you in the morning !_

Kurt and Blaine

P.S IOU a packet of Redvines – Blaine =)

Typical, Wes is ill so Blaine takes his food, seems about right. Throwing the note back down I head back to bed, suddenly overcome by tiredness. Once again pulling Wes to me and let him unconsciously mould himself to fit around me. As much as I love Wes being this cuddly I hope to God he is better in the morning, I hate seeing him ill, hate it so much. Someone as beautiful, kind and perfect, shouldn't get ill. But if now and again he does get ill then I will more than happily take care of him till he's back to his old self. On one condition, that he lets me cuddle him like this every night.

Needless to say, that deal was never broken.

**A/N Not my best work, but I really wanted to do a David/Wes fic and I have had this in mind for a while and this is what I came up with, oh well I tried ! Reveiw they are like hugs through a computer ! ^_^**


End file.
